


Hallow's Eve

by Aerithbunny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerithbunny/pseuds/Aerithbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween Dragon Age 2 Fic, I wrote it with @winebearcat (because they’ve had a bad week) in mind.  Lots of fluff and mischief commences, and Sebastian does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallow's Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winebearcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winebearcat/gifts).



Hallow’s Eve

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fan fiction.

Pairings: MHawke x Anders, Isabela x Merrill.

Rating: E/NSFW in parts, but mostly T for pranks and such

Summary: A Halloween Dragon Age 2 Fic, I wrote it with @winebearcat (because they’ve had a bad week) in mind. Lots of fluff and mischief commences, and Sebastian does not approve.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

“Why does the Chantry hate this holiday again?” Hawke asked. 

“The chantry hates everything fun.” Isabela replied.

“That is true.” said Varric.

Hawke had finished getting into his costume for the night, he had on some face paint, and a bear pelt on. The bear’s hallowed out head was on his back, and he had fake claws on. He’d gotten it from Merrill, she said it was ceremonial, but he promised to be careful with it of course. 

“I’m surprised it fits you.” said Isabela.

Garrett grinned sheepishly. “Must have been one muscular elf!” he exclaimed.

Isabela was dressed up in beautiful black and red lace robes. She had fake fangs attached to her real teeth, they were made from bone of one of the various things they’d killed on sunder mount. She also had some fake blood which she and Anders had made in his clinic for extra scares that night. 

“You look great ‘Bela. I can’t wait to see what you got Anders into.” said Hawke.

“Oh believe me, it took some coaxing.” she said.

“I do not understand this holiday Hawke, but I am amused at some of the looks I’m getting.” said Fenris walking in.

Fenris was dressed in wolf pelts with a wolf head on them, much the same as Hawke’s costume, it was ceremonial and Merrill had given it to him for the night. Fenris had some fake fangs on as well, and claws of course. Though his fangs were shapes differently than Isabela’s as he was supposed to be a wolf, not a vampire like her. 

“Wow that’s really literal on you broody.” said Varric.

Fenris shrugged. “You’re not dressed up tonight Varric?” he asked.

“Nah, I’m the host for several children from Dark Town. Blondie is bringing them up. So I have to look like a semi-responsible adult.” said Varric.

“Screw that! We’re putting you in a costume!” Isabela exclaimed.

Hawke grinned. “Oh Varric…” he said.

The dwarf knew there wasn’t any fighting it, so he went with them. A few minutes later Varric came out wearing lion pelts with a hallowed out lion’s head on them. Originally Hawke had the choice for Anders as a Lion until Isabela stopped him. 

Varric shrugged, and Merrill came in. She was wearing a floral print dress with some beautifully crafted fairy wings and flowers all over her. She blushed as all eyes turned on her.

“How do I look?” she asked.

“Wow kitten… you look beautiful.” she said, kissing her lover’s cheek.

Merrill smiled and looked up at Hawke. “Where’s Anders?” she asked.

“He should be here any min-“ Hawke said.

“You called?” Anders called.

Hawke turned and his jaw dropped, there was Anders in what could only be described as the hottest thing Hawke had ever seen. He was dressed in a corset much like what Isabela normally wear, and a skirt like what she wore. He was wearing boots too, and he even had a pirate hat on. He sauntered in, his ass perfect in that skirt. The corset was gold, with the shirt under it low cut and brown with embroidery. The skirt was a dark red and his ass was perfectly shaped in it. The boots he wore had heels so his ass was even more pronounced because of that, and it took all of Hawke’s willpower to not jump him there. Several kids followed Anders in, all in costume with bags for their treats. 

“Love, you look perfect.” said Hawke.

Anders blushed and kissed Hawke’s cheek. Fenris was looking away because Maker be damned if he gave the mage a compliment, but he was blushing because holy hell the mage looked good. Isabela was shameless and commented how she’d fuck him in that, and Merrill spoke of how gorgeous he looked. Varric was writing notes about this, of course, in case he ever decided to include it in his book.

“So are we ready?” asked Anders.

Hawke gave a nod. “Alright so rules. The first rule is avoid Aveline, she’ll probably try to arrest us for egging the chantry. Isabela, you have the eggs ready?” he asked.

“Choir boy sure is gonna love this.” said Varric with a snort.

“Well it’s what he gets for telling me that I was sinning against the Maker when I asked him to join us tonight.” said Hawke.

“Clearly the chantry’s no fun rules have gone to his head.” said Isabela.

“Next is we make sure the kids get home safely once we’re done getting treats. And kids, you all get to throw one egg at the chantry, not more. I don’t want you all getting into too much trouble.” said Hawke.

“Can we egg any templars we see?” asked one of the girls.

“Only if we’re sure it’s not a costume Templar.” said Hawke.

“Who would wear a templar costume?” asked Fenris.

Hawke grimaced and sighed. “Right so if anyone sees Carver. Feel free to egg him.” he said.

“Ah Junior.” said Varric shaking his head.

And with that they set off into lowtown. Going door to door, the kids received various sugary made treats, while Hawke mooned a couple of people he didn’t like, specifically some templars and egged Gamlen’s house. Gamlen, of course, yelled at him about it but Hawke laughed as he and the rest ran away. The next time Hawke mooned a templar, Anders smacked his ass and Hawke wiggled his eyebrows at Anders, before leaning in and kissing Anders hotly on the lips. Some of the kids made faces as they kissed, and Hawke broke the kiss with a laugh.

—————————

Finally they made it to high town, going door to door with the kids for more treats. “Hey Hawke, would you mind egging Danarius’ mansion?” asked Fenris.

Hawke looked to the elf. “Let’s egg it together.” he said.

Fenris and Hawke hurled eggs at the front of the mansion over and over again until Fenris and him were both laughing. It was good to see Fenris enjoying himself for once.

Finally, Hawke spotted Carver in full templar gear and he threw an egg at his head. 

“What!? Hey!” Carver exclaimed.

Hawke grinned. “Good to see you Carver.” the mage said.

“Brother… grow up!” Carver said red faced.

“You could learn to loosen up.” said Varric.

Carver rolled his eyes. “I said I wanted nothing to do with… whatever this is, tonight.” he said.

“Come on brother, don’t you remember the good old times?” Hawke asked.

“You mean the times where I got strung up by my underwear by some older boys in bothering after they stole all my treats?” Carver asked.

Hawke sighed. “No I mean like when you and Bethany had so many treats you would both get sick because she’d always split her treats with you, and she’d always have too many treats for the two of you combined.” said Garrett.

Carver looked down and away from Hawke. “You would also give me some of your treats.” he said.

Hawke smiled. “You don’t have to be a templar tonight Carver.” he said.

Carver sighed. “Sorry brother. I won’t stop you, because you reminded me of some good times. But I won’t help you either.” he said.

Hawke gave a nod and next they headed for the chantry. “So how should we do this?” asked Isabela.

“Varric, you and Fenris keep the kids safe and egg the outside. ‘Bela and I will go inside with Merrill and Anders and egg the inside of the chantry.” Hawke whispered.

“I still don’t understand why throwing bird eggs is considered a prank, but I’m willing to help.” said Merrill.

Anders smirked. “Sounds like a plan love.” he said. He then whispered into Hawke’s ear. “You know maybe we have time for a quickie in the chantry. I see the way you keep staring at me.” the mage whispered.

Hawke grinned at that suggestion. “In the house of the so-called Maker? Absolutely.” he said with a smirk.

The four waited for the chantry sisters to leave, they had left to explain how this night was unholy to some people who hopefully would throw eggs at them. Then the four snuck in.

“If we all get arrested, it might be terribly exciting!” Merrill exclaimed.

“If we all get arrested I’m pissing on Aveline’s shoes.” said Hawke.

Anders smirked and they egged the altar first, before putting some rash vine in the Divine’s bed. Hawke then grabbed Anders and snuck off with him. Isabela and Merrill pretended not to notice, continuing to egg the place a bit more before sharing their own make out session near the Andraste statue. Hawke moved Anders up against one of the walls in the front of the chantry.

“Be loud Anders, I don’t care if we get caught. I want the so-called Maker to hear us.” he whispered.

Anders groaned as Hawke slipped his hand up the corset and shirt, feeling his mage’s chest while Anders undid his trousers. They had to be quick none the less, and Hawke slowly pushed two fingers inside of the mage to open him up. He could feel Anders’ pliant hole stretching perfectly while his own thick cock pressed against the erection under the sinful skirt Anders was wearing.

“I like the easy access.” Hawke said with a smirk.

Anders laughed. “Yes well robes are the same way.” he whispered.

Hawke kissed him hard on the lips as he slowly pressed his cock into Anders’ waiting hole. The mage’s back arched and he moaned loudly as he was taken. The pleasure mixed with a little pain from how thick Hawke’s cock was inside of him. Hawke moved his hands on Anders’ perfect ass, squeezing the beautiful globes as he began to fuck Anders against the chantry’s walls. The blonde mage’s head fell back as he moaned over and over again, getting louder with each thrust against his prostate. Hawke was fucking him open and perfect, and his eyes were shut tightly in bliss while his body was assaulted in pleasure.

Hawke reached down a hand to stroke Anders’ perfect long cock in time with his thrusts. It only took a few more thrusts into Anders’ perfect ass for Hawke to release, which made the mage against the wall keen in pleasure and release as well. 

They both panted and smiled at each other, sharing a long sloppy kiss after, while Hawke pulled out. Some of his release dripping down Anders’ thigh across the grey warden tattoo, and Anders’ nipple piercing sticking out from under the top now with how good that had felt. They cleaned up as best as they could before exiting the closet. Merrill and Isabela ran to greet them when Sebastian walked in.

“Hawke, what are you doing in the Chantry?” he asked.

Hawke grinned. “Sinning.” he said.

Sebastian looked and spotted a mark on Anders’ neck from where Hawke had bit him when he released, plus their flushed faces. 

“You didn’t…” spoke Sebastian.

Hawke shrugged and winked at Sebastian. “Didn’t what?” he asked.

The rogue narrowed his eyes and Hawke with his three friends slipped past the rogue before Sebastian saw the egg mess in the chantry. They all ran away laughing as Sebastian yelled for the guards.

——————————

It didn’t take long for Aveline to arrive, and she sighed as she saw Hawke and the rest of their friends.

“Hawke.” she said.

“What?” he asked with a grin.

“I have to charge you for the damages to the Chantry.” she said.

“Hey no, those were damages to Sebastian, and they were just slightly emotional ones. The Chantry will be fine with some elbow grease and soap.” said Hawke.

Aveline sighed. “Besides, you can’t prove it was us.” said Hawke.

Varric had to smirk. “Oh yes, the real criminals are in lowtown by now Aveline, really you should have seen them.” he said.

Adeline pinched her forehead. “Fine… you’re right, no one saw you do anything.” she said.

Hawke smirked. “But I swear to the Maker Hawke, I find out you did anything else tonight and I’ll…” she said.

“Aveline! Would you like a treat?” asked Merrill suddenly.

Aveline looked as the petite elf handed her a sweet treat. “I… we never do get offered treats on this night.” said Aveline.

“Because everyone thinks you’re out to ruin their fun. But maybe your guards should have some treats as well. I’m sure you stopped at least three muggings tonight and other problems tonight.” said Hawke.

Adeline gave a nod and took the treat. “Thank you all.” she said.

She left with her guards and Hawke took everyone back to his mansion. He gave out treats to everyone and sent Aveline and her guards a treat basket. He may not always approve of the law, but they were just doing their jobs, for the most part that night. Finally, he went to take everyone home. Fenris went back into his egg covered mansion with some treats and a fresh bottle of wine. Varric went into the hanged man with Isabela and Merrill, saying it was a successful night. Then Hawke took Anders and the kids to Darktown.

————————

Once at Anders’ clinic, the mage was surprised to see several treat baskets at his door. “Maker’s breath… happy Hallow’s Eve I guess.” he said sheepishly.

“Mr. Healer.” said one of the young girls.

All of the kids held out one of their treats for him. “Thank you for taking us with you tonight.” she said.

Anders looked shocked as the kids held out their treats for him, but he smiled and shook his head. “No it’s ok, you enjoy those. I don’t need them.” he said.

Hawke smiled as his lover bid them goodnight and sent them home. The mage turned and looked at all the baskets filled with food in them. “Hawke, thank you.” he said.

“For what?” asked Hawke.

“You made me go out and have fun with you tonight. You keep telling me that I’m right and that the people are lucky to have me… but to see this much gratitude. It’s so much, and I… I feel like the luckiest man alive tonight.” he said.

Hawke smiled and pulled Anders into his arms. “I’m the luckiest man tonight. Happy Hallow’s Eve Anders.” he said.

Anders smiled back at him. “Happy Hallow’s Eve.” he said back. 

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................

Author: Just a small halloween fic I wrote. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
